Memories of Victrola
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A very special anniversary.


This is a one shot written for the Save Chuck and Blair site's Limoversary. The prompts were limo/anniversary/five. I chose to use all three. Nothing belongs to me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass descended the steps of the Fifth Avenue townhouse she shared with her husband and two children. She looked impeccable. The dress was a very familiar one. She had worn it exactly twenty years ago today. After birthing two children it didn't quite fit the way it used to. It was a bit snug across her hips which had never quite returned to their width after the birth of her daughter. Her hair was curled into big, bouncy curls with a headband securely in place. The Christian Louboutin shoes were still in mint condition. Underneath this ensemble was a silk, hand beaded Louis Vuitton slip.

She crossed the foyer and entered the media room where she found her husband of fifteen years sitting on the edge of the couch talking with their eleven old daughter, Caroline and thirteen year old son, Henry. The children were laughing at something Chuck had said.

She cleared her throat and three sets of eyes turned to look at her. Chuck stood up immediately and closed the distance between them.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled softly. "It's an important anniversary."

He kissed her cheek. "Yes it is."

Caroline ended their moment. "Eww, Mother what are you wearing? It looks like something from 1760."

Blair tilted her head to look at her daughter. "For your information this is a vintage Eleanor Waldorf original."

"Vintage is right." Caroline had become very fashion conscience at a very young age. It was probably all those afternoons spent with Blair at the atelier. Blair was regretting her decision to involve her daughter in her profession at the moment.

"Well I think she looks stunning," Chuck said as he gave his daughter a pointed look.

Caroline stood up walking over to her parents. "You'd think she'd look stunning in a paper bag. Your opinion is null and void." She pulled at the fabric stretched across Blair's hip.

"It's too tight Mother."

Henry sighed audibly. If he had a dollar for every time he had to listen to his sister and mother discuss fashion he'd be a billionaire three times over. "Why do you even care what she wears?"

"Because, as it happens more often than not, she'll probably end up being photographed and I personally do not want my mother wearing that on Page Six."

Henry got up and gave his sister a gentle shove as he kissed his mother on the cheek. "You look lovely Mom."

Blair smiled at her first born. "Thank you Henry."

"Where are you guys going?" Henry shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

Blair smiled. He looked just like his father when he did that. "Victrola."

Henry wrinkled his nose. "Mom, that doesn't really seem like your kind of place."

Chuck put his arm around Blair and started to lead her out. "It's more your mother's kind of place than you'll ever know."

Blair smiled knowingly at her husband. She slid her arms into the coat Chuck held out for her and then turned to her children. "Don't stay up too late it's a school night. Listen to Katie and behave."

She kissed both her children and picked up her evening bag from the hall table.

Chuck gave his children a stern look. "Do not disturb us for any reason less than a hospital emergency. Do you understand?" He opened the door for Blair. "Good night gang."

The Basses left the townhouse arm and arm as they made their way down their front steps and into the waiting limo.

Once settled inside Chuck poured them each a glass of champagne. "Here's to that night twenty years ago when you changed my life forever."

They toasted and took a sip. Blair then leaned over and kissed Chuck deeply. Her free hand ran up the inside of his thigh. "What if we skip Victorla and jump right to the reenactment of the limo ride home?

He removed her hand before it could go any further. "Foreplay is half the fun. Besides I've been dreaming of you dancing for me for the past five days." He kissed her and then took another sip of his champagne.

She sat back in her seat with a pout on her lips and a sigh. "Maybe I won't feel like dancing tonight."

He looked at her and smirked. "I know you Waldorf and you'll dance."

She knew he only called her Waldorf to irritate her. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You have no idea what I'll do."

He set his champagne glass aside and turned to face her. "You're forgetting that I know you better than anyone else. You'll dance."

He pulled her across the seat and hard against him. He kissed her before she had a chance to protest. His hand ran up her leg pulling her partially on top of him. She moaned as his tongue delved deep into her mouth. He unbuttoned her coat and cupped her breast through her dress.

She was now basically straddling his leg and the hem of her dress had slid up. He was just about ready to give into her when the limo came to a stop. He pulled back from her and she whimpered in protest.

He set her back onto the seat and ran a hand through his hair smoothing it back into place.

"I think we're here."

Blair sighed and then drained her glass. "Let's go Bass."

* * *

The hostess a leggy, beautiful Japanese girl showed them to their VIP booth. A bottle of Dom '95 was already there on the table in front of the couch chilling in a silver ice bucket.

Blair sat down and Chuck smiled at the hostess. "Thank you Kiaria."

The girl smiled back at Chuck. "Never a problem Mr. Bass. If there is absolutely anything else I can do for you please just ask." She ran a hand down his arm.

Chuck nodded as he sat down. Kiaria walked away glancing back one last time at her boss.

Blair scowled. "Did she even notice me?"

Chuck was busy pouring the champagne. "What are you talking about?"

Blair took the glass he proffered to her. "The Japanese beauty who just sat us. She was all over you. It was like I wasn't even here."

Chuck sat back. "Don't be ridiculous. She wasn't all over me. She was just doing her job."

"Is her job to manhandle the customers?"

Chuck gave her a look. "Actually yes, if they want to be manhandled."

Blair rolled her eyes. "You're such a pig sometimes."

"You love it." He took a long sip of his champagne. "You know that the only woman I ever want to manhandle me is you?"

She kissed him. "And you do know that I will permanently injure you if you ever allow another woman to touch you right?"

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I love jealous Blair. She's so sexy."

She looked up at him and then kissed him. "I'm going to be thirty seven in two days. I'm far from sexy."

Chuck looked down at her. "You Blair Waldorf Bass are still the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on." He kissed her again. "And every day you get sexier and more beautiful."

She blushed slightly. "Now you're just trying to flatter me."

He kissed her temple. "That's not flattery but truth."

* * *

They spent the next two hours enjoying the show, sipping champagne and eating chocolate covered strawberries. By the time the club cleared out via Chuck's instructions. Blair was slightly inebriated and feeling quite bold.

She placed her champagne glass onto the table in front of them and then taking Chuck's from his hand preceded to do the same. She then pulled the skirt of her dress up her thighs and straddled Chuck. Pushing her hands through his hair she started to kiss him deeply. She ground her hips against him and instantly she could feel his arousal.

She pulled her mouth from his nipping his bottom lip as she sat back a bit. "Do you want me to dance for you?" Her eyes were locked with his.

He swallowed hard. "I don't care about the dance anymore." He pushed his hands under the skirt of her dress and slip and cupped her bottom. "I wanna make love to you. Now."

She smiled at him. "You're so impatient Bass. What happened to foreplay being half the fun?"

He growled as he squeezed her butt cheeks. "I've changed my mind."

She kissed him one last time before quickly standing up. Chuck reached out for her and she pushed his hand away. She then bent over in front of him to pick up her glass. He used the opportunity to give her a slap on her pert bottom which he loved so much.

She yelped and turned to face him handing him her glass. "Guard my drink Bass."

He took it from her sipping from the glass as he watched his beautiful, sexy wife climb the stairs to the stage in front of him.

The music was still playing. Chuck couldn't tell what song it was since he was completely consumed by Blair. Everything else was a nonentity.

Blair feeling completely free and uninhibited began to move her hips in a similar way as she had all those years ago. As she reached up to remove her headband she suddenly felt seventeen again. Chuck was the only man in the world that had the power to make her feel this way. She felt young, sexy and loved.

She tossed the headband aside and turned her back to her husband. She looked at him over her shoulder. His eyes were glued to her. She smiled and then very slowly bent over at the waist and shook her curls loose.

She then stood back up turning sideways and unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. Her dance continued. Chuck didn't know it but she had secretly been taking lessons from the choreographer at Victrola. He had spent the past two weeks teaching her all the same moves he taught the club's dancers.

Blair had been a very fast learner and Chuck was reaping all the benefits of it. As the song came to an end she made her way down the steps. Chuck stood up and met her halfway.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her. His hands ran all the way down her back and cupping her bottom he lifted her up. Blair instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out to the waiting limo.

Arthur their long time chauffer held the door ajar for them. Chuck reluctantly placed Blair onto her feet so she could get in.

He then turned to Arthur. "Drive until I tell you to return home."

"Yes Mr. Bass." The faithful employee shut the door on his employer shaking his head. There were some things that never changed.

Chuck immediately pulled Blair onto his lap. "You were amazing up there."

Blair blushed as she leaned forward and started to kiss her husband. She wanted him so badly at the moment. Reaching between them she found his belt and buttons on his custom Alexander McQueen trousers. Within seconds her hand was wrapped around his erection.

He moaned at the feel of her gripping him. He pushed his hands through her hair and tugged hard on the curls at the back of her head. She moaned as her tongue pushed deeper into his mouth.

He released her hair and shoved his trousers and boxers down enough to free himself. He then ripped her thong from her and lifting her up slightly pulled her firmly down and onto him. He groaned as he filled her completely. Even after twenty years it felt just like the first time.

She began to move slowly on top of him and the noises she was making were enough to make him come right there. No other woman had ever had this effect on him and he had known many.

He grabbed the hem of the beautiful, beaded slip and pulled it from her body. She was now clad only in her thigh high stockings and Christian Louboutin heels and she had never looked more beautiful. Placing his hands on her hips he took over controlling the pace. She had been moving way to slow for his liking. He pulled her down hard on top of him as he pushed his hips upward to push even deeper inside of her. Within minutes she was throwing her head back and screaming his name. He came right along with her.

Blair collapsed against him burying her head against his shoulder.

She was panting as she kissed his neck making a trail to his ear. She bit down on his earlobe gently.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "that was fantastic."

His fingers were drawing lines along her spine. "You are fantastic. How did I get so lucky?" He kissed her bare shoulder.

She lifted her head. "I'm the lucky one." She started to kiss him again as she reached up and untied his bowtie.

Pulling back she smiled at him as she felt him start to harden inside her again. She began to unbutton his dress shirt. "You, my dear husband, are way over dressed."

"I couldn't agree more." He kissed her deeply.

Suddenly he pulled back. "I just have one question where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I took lessons from Michael." She started to kiss him again.

Chuck pushed her back. "Michael taught you?"

She nodded. "Yes, now stop talking."

"Wait, you were alone with Michael while he taught you the fine art of burlesque?"

Blair raised her eyebrows. "You sound jealous Bass."

"Should I be?"

She kissed him. "Don't be stupid. Michael knows I only have eyes for my handsome husband."

"That was quite a dance. I may have to give him a raise tomorrow."

Blair smiled at him. "I couldn't agree more. Now shut up and make love to me."

He was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
